


Salacious Desires

by CoraRiley



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adult Bughead, Chair Sex, Claiming, Closet Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Marking, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Serpent!Jug, Smut, Smutttttt, biker bar, dark!betty, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: Betty is a girl on a mission, unwilling to let anyone or anything keep her from  reclaiming the man she loves.Bughead Modern AU set a few years after graduation.





	Salacious Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Babies!!
> 
> Welcome to my first piece of work for the Bughead Community!! For my readers that are unfamiliar with this ship, it's the pairing of Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones from the CW tv series 'Riverdale.' If you haven't watched the show, I highly recommend that you do!! It's on Netflix right now and the second season will be airing, soon!! I always loved the Archie comics growing up and this series is a fun take on them! I hope I did these characters justice, I love them so much!!
> 
> Just a small disclaimer, I don't use a beta...so I apologize in advance if you see any typos and/or mistakes. I'm only human. 
> 
> Amyways, my lovelies...sit back, relax, and enjoy some smut!!

Wiggling slightly in the driver’s seat of her sedan, Betty pulled down the tanned colored visor and locked her green eyes on her smudged reflection. Letting out a small sigh, she leaned closer to the mirror and ran her index finger along the rim of her lower lip; making sure the edge of her scarlet red lipstick hugged her lip line perfectly. 

“This has to work, Betty,” she urged herself, “remember...Juggy is yours and he’s coming home with you, tonight.”

Snapping the sun visor shut, Betty tugged her black, bobbed wig into place and opened the door of her car. Stepping out into parking lot of the biker bar, the slim girl lifted her chin and headed straight towards the door of the crowded establishment; ignoring the various cat call and whistles being thrown at her by drunken men wearing bandanas and emblemed leather jackets. The girl was on a mission and wasn’t about to be swayed from her goal. No matter how badly she wanted to slap the morons that were clearly too intoxicated to know who they were harassing.

Pushing the red, wooden door open, Betty confidently walked inside the dreary tavern and scanned her eyeline towards the bar flanking the back wall. It only took her a moment to find the man she had been searching for all night. She should have come here first, the girl mused. Time was running far too short and Betty was getting antsy.

“Showtime,” she said aloud, lifting the corner of her painted lips into a confident smirk.

After making her way to the bar, the slim girl wiggled her leather-hugged body behind her target and reached around his rugged form; grabbing his half drunken bottle of beer from the sticky bar top with a small giggle.

“Told you I would find you,” Betty purred, bringing the green glass bottle to her mouth.

Spinning slightly on his squeaky stool, Jughead pursed his lips into a flat line and slowly raked his hungry gaze up and down the girl inching herself closer. Fuck, he thought to himself. Why did she have to wear  _ that _ dress tonight?

“That you did,” Jughead acknowledged, flicking a dark, unruly lock from his eyes, “so now what, Betts? ”  

Swallowing a mouthful of bitter beer, Betty straightened her posture and arched a perfectly sculpted brow. Jughead needed to know that she meant business tonight. Nothing could stop her, now.

“You’re leaving the Serpents, Jug. You’re leaving them and coming back with me,” Betty stated calmly.

Snickering under his breath, Jughead reached forward and yanked his beer bottle away from Betty. Although he always did love her underlying fire, it would take much more than a wig and black leather dress to make him change his mind tonight.  

“What makes you so sure, Betts?” Jughead asked curiously, setting his beer back upon the bar top.

Blinking her kohl rimmed eyes, Betty leaned forward and grazed her pouty lips against the shell of her lover’s ear. She knew it wouldn’t take much convincing before he was putty in the palm of her hands. The girl knew exactly what she needed to do.  

“Follow me to the back room and I’ll show you,” she offered, her voice filled with heady promise.

Suppressing a sudden groan, Jughead reached forward to grasp Betty’s black leather covered hip; only to be met with a slim hand stopping his actions midway.

“Nu uh,” Betty breathed, giving Jug’s wrist a slight squeeze with her nimble fingers, “no touching. Not yet. You haven’t earned it. Now be a good boy...stand up and follow me.”

Not giving the Serpent a chance to protest, Betty dropped Jughead’s wrist and slinked her way towards the small utility room tucked away in the corner of the tavern, careful to avoid the myriad of tattooed brutes filling the bar. It wasn’t the first time she had stolen a few torrid moments away with him in this particular alcove. The girl hoped that the memories of their other lustful encounters would cement to Jug that he couldn’t live his life without her.

Quickly following after the gorgeous girl, Jughead gave a small glance over his shoulder towards the burly barkeep wiping down the wooden bartop. Offering the man a small nod, the Serpent ensured that he and Betty wouldn’t be disturbed while they had their little ‘chat.’ It was one of the perks of being in his current position, there weren’t many at the tavern that would overstep his orders.

Waiting patiently until Jughead had entered the tiny room, Betty urged her lover towards a rickety chair with a flick of her chin and quickly shut the door behind him. Above their heads, a singular incandescent light bulb struggled to illuminate; causing dark shadows to blanket the narrow space. Perfect mood lighting for what the faux-brunette intended to do.

“Sit,” Betty commanded, nonchalantly reaching into the sweetheart neckline of her leather dress.

A disbelieving huff escaped Jughead’s mouth as he took a step towards the mahogany chair situated in the center of the room. It wasn’t like Jug to take on the submissive role, but it had been far too long since dark Betty had come out to play. The thought alone caused his cock to twitch against the confining denim of his torn jeans. He might just let her win, tonight.   

“Since when do I take orders from  _ you?” _ Jughead asked, lifting a dark brow.  

Narrowing her bright green eyes, Betty quickly pulled a pair of shiny silver handcuffs from the bust of her black dress and clicked her tongue in annoyance. Didn’t he realize that their time was running short?  

_ "Shut up and sit down, Jug,”  _ Betty hissed, trying to suppress the twinge of excitement racing down her spine.

Chewing on his lower lip to stop himself from smiling, Jughead nodded his head and sauntered the short distance to the chair. He wanted to ask Betty how she was able to find his handcuffs, but thought better of it once he felt a small palm give his right ass cheek a sharp slap.

“Yes, ma’am!” Jughead replied quickly, taking a seat with his long legs spread wide.

Humming an approval, Betty moved to stand between the open space of her lover’s knees and allowed herself a moment to memorize the way Jug’s bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. The girl could tell he was trying desperately to reign himself in. It wouldn’t be long at all before the Serpent snapped.

“Mmmm, good boy,” Betty praised before bending down to Jughead’s eye level, “I’m going to have fun with you.”

Opening his mouth to offer a retort, Jughead was officially silenced when Betty roughly grabbed his chin with her free hand and hungrily pressed her rouged lips against his. Quick kisses were all that the pair had shared over the past few months, their time alone was painfully sparse. The feeling of Betty’s soft lips moving over his own was better than all of the fantasies that filled Jug’s dreams as of late. Letting his eyelids fall, he mentally reminded himself to commit this moment to memory. He didn’t know when the next time something like this would happen.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Betty dropped her hand from Jughead’s face and used the distraction of her mouth to pry the Serpent's hands from his thighs. Gently pushing them behind the back of the chair, the girl nipped her lover’s bottom lip between her teeth and quickly secured his wrists together with the silver handcuffs.

“Oops,” Betty purred, releasing her hold on Jughead’s lower lip.  

Jughead’s eyes blew open wide as he felt the cold metal bite into his wrists and gave Betty a quizzical look. He was still fully clothed, perhaps his girl hadn’t thought this all of the way through. This would go so much smoother if he were naked.

“Betts--,” Jug began, lifting his brow and quirking his head to the side.

Almost as if she had heard his thoughts, Betty placed her hands on her lover’s chest and slowly smoothed her hands over the zippered edge of his cracked leather jacket. She remembered the first time he had put on the seedy symbol; the intense fear it caused her all of those years ago. Now, however, the garment made her feel something different entirely.

“Shhh,” she reminded him, her fingertips trailing slowly down to the worn black belt circling his waist, “don’t say a word, Jug. I want to play while I have the chance.”

Giving the Serpent a flirty wink, Betty’s nimble fingers quickly got to work undoing the wide strip of belt from his faded jeans. Tossing the leather strap to the side, she moved to the waistband of his jeans; popping open the brass button and easing down the zippered fly. Betty knew Jughead expected her to rid him of fully of his clothes, but she wanted to try something different for this sinful tryst. Standing to full height, the wigged beauty took a small step back from her lover and surveyed him carefully.   

“Do you want me?” Betty asked sweetly, raking her fingertips along the bodice of her black dress.

Shifting in his seat, Jughead strained against his metal restraints and gave a curious huff. As if she needed to ask him such a question. Of course he wanted her, Betty was the  _ only  _ woman he would ever want for the rest of his life.   

“You know the answer to that,” Jug replied, ignoring the almost painful ache radiating from his cock.

“I  _ need _ to hear you say it, Juggy,” Betty urged.  

Nodding his head, Jughead licked his red stained lips and locked his hungry gaze on Betty’s gorgeous face. Times like these, the Serpent wished she could read his thoughts. Their relationship would be so much simpler if she could. The tiny insecurities Betty allowed to fill her head were the only stumbling blocks in their relationship.

_ “I want you, Betty,”  _ Jug said, his voice thick with desire, “right here and right now.”

Pleased with the Serpent’s answer, Betty moved her hands to her right side and pulled the zipper securing her tight, leather dress. Allowing the garment to casually fall to the floor, the girl held her breath as she watched her lover eagerly take in her nearly naked form. It had been months since Jug had seen her so exposed, Betty wondered if she looked any different than he remembered.

Swallowing a groan, Jughead roamed his eyes over Betty’s lithe body from head to toe and back again. Instantly, the Serpent’s mouth began to water as his vision settled on the girl’s round tits. Oh, how he wanted to latch his teeth upon those dusky pink nipples and never let go.

“You’re perfect,” Jug whispered in awe, dropping his eyeline to the red satin, crotchless panties sitting low on Betty’s hips,  _ “fuck... _ where did you get those?”

Stepping out of the dress, Betty shrugged her delicate shoulders and smiled brightly. She was ecstatic that her lover enjoyed her little surprise.  _ Mission accomplished _ , Betty thought to herself.  

“Veronica took me shopping the other day...I thought that these looked fun,” Betty offered, letting her index finger play with the opened seam running the length of her pussy.

Jughead lifted his mouth into a lopsided grin and adjusted himself on the hard chair, “Oh...they do look like fun, Betts.  _ Real fun.”  _

Taking a step back to her lover, Betty bent down and placed her hands upon Jughead’s firm thighs. A small blush tickled the tops of her cheekbones as she watched the Serpent’s eyes darken with lust. Jughead looked like he wanted to devour her, she realized. It made the confident girl suddenly weak in the knees.

“Mmmm...good,” Betty breathed, “now just lift your ass off of the chair for a second so I can pull down these pants, hmm?”

Not needing to be told twice, Jughead followed his lover’s instruction; moaning happily once he felt his cock spring free from the confinement of his tight jeans. Although the air in the utility room was cool, it did nothing to quell the fire building deep within his belly. The Serpent needed to be inside Betty.  _ Now. _

“Betts... _ please _ ,” Jughead whined as Betty pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

Pretending not to hear her lover’s eager whimper, Betty slowly stood to full height and straddled Jug’s legs. Reaching down, the girl wrapped the fingers of her right hand around the base of the Serpent’s thick cock and gave a firm squeeze. Time was moving too quickly, Betty reminded herself. They didn’t have the luxury of savoring the moment; not this time at least.

“Our time is running short, Juggy…,” Betty said through a moan as she felt her arousal seep between her folds.

Nodding his head in agreement, Jughead let out a loud hiss while Betty teased the swollen head of his hardened cock along her wet slit. Pulling his lustful gaze from the girl’s rouged lips, the Serpent looked between their bodies and watched in amazement as Betty lowered her warm cunt over his throbbing member.

_ “Fuckkkk,”  _ Jughead groaned, “you’re...so...tight.”

Laughing softly, Betty eagerly sheathed the entire length of her lover’s cock and wrapped her arms around his collared neck. He was right, she mused, his dick definitely felt more snug inside than usual; stretching her open in the most delicious way. Giving herself a long seconds to adjust to Jughead’s girth, Betty stared into the Serpent’s warm eyes and leaned in to claim his lips in a fervent kiss.

Growling against Betty’s lips, the Serpent forced himself to maintain eye contact with his lover and attempted to will the girl to move with a playful bite to her tongue. Her sopping pussy felt too good around him and Jug was in jeopardy of spilling his seed right then and there if she didn’t act fast.

Heading Jug’s nonverbal plea, Betty began to swirl her narrow hips in a circular pattern; moaning wantonly as the tip of the Serpent’s thick cock tickled the hidden crevice at the top of her aching cunt. It had been forever since Jug had filled her so completely. They would have to use this position more often, the girl silently noted.

Suddenly ending the passionate kiss, Jughead closed his eyes and threw his buzzing head backwards. Swallowing hard, the Serpent fought against the silver handcuffs; spitting out a stream of profanity as the metal cut into the skin of his wrists. Next time, he would use these on her, and he would take his sweet time.

Moving her arms from around her lover’s neck, Betty gripped the collar of Jughead’s leather jacket and used it as leverage to ride the Serpent faster and faster; lifting her silken cunt almost completely off of his rigid dick and slamming back down. Over and over again until she felt as if her heart was going to explode from exertion.

“Betty.. _.I’m _ ...fuck... _ I’m gonna _ ...cum,” Jughead grunted, warning the girl of his impending release.

Immediately halting her thrusts, Betty shook her head and released the hold on Jughead’s jacket. Reaching her right hand underneath the hem of his white cotton shirt, the girl scratched her crimson nails over the expanse of his pect; over the curled snake tattoo etched into the fair skin above his heart. She wasn’t about to let her lover finish before she could.

“Nu uh...you can’t...Jug,” Betty panted,  _ “I...get to cum first...this time.” _

Dragging her nails down Jughead’s slim torso, Betty lifted her cunt halfway off of the Serpent’s throbbing dick and coated her middle fingertip with the mixed arousal of their lovemaking at the base of his cock. It wouldn’t be long until she reached her own release, the girl just needed a tiny bit of help getting there.

“Hurry... _ please _ , Betts,” Jughead whimpered, trying desperately to reign himself back.

Using her slick fingertip, Betty swooped her finger between the satin covered folds of her sex and let out a loud, pleasure filled moan as she made contact with her erect clit. Balancing on her high heeled feet, the girl began to rock her lower half; this time in a wide ‘figure eight’ pattern, giving Jughead’s thick cock the opportunity to hit every soft wall inside of her wet cunt. Pressing her middle finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves, Betty picked up the pace of her thrusts, causing her tits to bounce with every enthusiastic press of her hips. It wouldn’t be long now before the girl found her own release.  

Unwilling to distract himself from the present moment, Jughead watched in delight as Betty worked her own body into a frenzy. Even with the dim light of the room, he could see a dark pink flush speckle the pale skin of her chest. It was Betty’s tale tell sign of coming undone. Suddenly, Jughead felt a tiny pang of jealously that his lover was about to blossom from her own touch and not his.

Noticing a small change in Jughead’s demeanor, Betty slowed the pace of her movements and arched a brow curiously. He looked like a wolf about to pounce on its prey.

“What...Juggy?” Betty asked, continuing to flick her hardened, pink nub.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, the Serpent pushed a heated expletive from between his lips. Jughead was on the brink of losing all control and his racing thoughts were jumbled in his mind. Unable to stop himself from giving in, he uttered the two words he knew Betty’s body was instinctually waiting for.

“Cum... _ NOW,” _ he growled.

Nodding her head, Betty closed her clear green eyes and rapidly tapped her fingertip against her tingling clit. Finally having the permission she needed, the girl found herself giving into her heated climax. Within the span of a few pounding heartbeats, Betty’s trembling body seized as her sharp orgasm finally took over.

Mesmerized by Betty falling completely apart, Jughead let out a guttural grunt as he felt her dripping cunt flutter rhythmically over his worked cock. Knowing that his lover had taken her release, the Serpent allowed his own to follow. Lifting his hips slightly, Jug winced and let out a hiss as a ropy stream of white hot cum spurt into her lover’s waiting cunt.  

Reluctantly coming down from her climax, Betty giggled softly and reached behind Jug to release the safety latch of the handcuffs. She couldn’t believe that he had allowed her to keep them on him the entire time. Peppering a line of kisses along Jug’s jaw, the girl sighed happily as her lover’s arms wrapped tightly around her spent form.

“Mmmm, that was amazing,” Betty said, snuggling herself against Jug’s clothed torso.

“That it was,” Jughead offered in agreement, giving Betty a swift kiss on her forehead and gathering the strength to tell her what was in his heart, “you know...I've really missed this, Betts. Holding you, touching you, kissing you...loving you... _ all _ of it. But the thing that has hurt most of all is the fact that I've missed  _ you.  _ My best friend in the entire World. _ ” _

Betty turned her eyes to Jughead’s and choked back a sudden sob. Their lives had changed dramatically over the course of the past twelve weeks, leaving little time for the couple to fully enjoy each other. To know that Jug had felt just as lonely as she had was almost too much to bear.

“I know, Juggy...and I'm so sorry. I’ve missed you, too. I've been stuck in “Mommy Mode” ever since Livvy’s been born...but having these moments together like we used to...they're important,” she said, her green eyes welling with tears,  _ “so important.” _

“Shhhhh… _ shhhh _ ...don’t cry, Baby,” Jughead encouraged, moving his hand to cradle the back of her head, “I love you, Betty Jones. I always have, and I always will. I couldn't have asked for a better mother to our daughter and I couldn't have asked for a better wife. We will work on it, ok? Just like we’ve always done.”

“For better or worse?” Betty asked, reciting the wedding vow that always meant the most to her.

“Until death us do part, Mrs. Jones. You're mine and I'm yours,” Jughead stated confidently, letting his free hand caress his lover’s back.

Humming a pleased reply, Betty leaned away from Jug’s chest and took the the hem of this cotton shirt in hand. Pulling the fabric up over his chest, she looked upon the large tattoo inked above his heart; a coiled serpent wrapped around a red heart with the name “Betty” etched inside. Instantly, she remembered when Jug came home that chilly February night after receiving the tattoo, promising to turn the Serpents into a legitimate business and begging her to marry him. They had made it through that giant hurdle Betty reminded herself, they would make it through this, too.

“What is it?” Jug asked, lifting a dark brow.

Shrugging her shoulders, Betty turned her attention away from the meaningful tattoo back towards Jughead’s handsome face.

“I just love you, Jughead Jones...and I don't want this moment to end.”

Nodding in agreement, Jug leaned in and pressed his lips to Betty’s once again. If they could stay in this moment for forever, he could do it in a heartbeat. However, they needed to get home to their daughter; the living embodiment of their love.

“Mmm,” Jughead moaned, slowly ending their kiss and pressing his forehead against his wife’s, “how late is Jellybean watching Livvy until, again? Nine? Ten?”

“Eight,” Betty said with a sigh, turning to look at the analog clock hanging from the far wall, “so...we have half an hour. You know, Jug...we would've had more time if you had stayed put in one place instead of making me run all over town trying to find you!”

Chuckling lightly, Jughead moved his right hand to cup Betty’s gorgeous face. He didn't feel at all guilty about sending her on a wild goose chase. Jug knew his wife needed the time to feel like her old self, if only for a couple of hours.

“My little sleuth, I knew you would find me eventually...but I had no idea you’d let Dark Betty come out to play. That was a happy surprise,” Jughead said with a smile.

“I'm glad you liked it, Juggy...it's been too long since I've put on this wig. Maybe she can make an appearance next time we have some alone time, too?” Betty asked hopefully.

Jughead paused a moment and shook his head ‘no.’ The Serpent had something else in mind for the next time they had time to indulge in each other. Something he had wanted to do for quite some time.

“No, Mrs. Jones...next time,  _ I’m the one in charge _ ,” he offered, his voice assertive and tinged in darkness.

A shiver of anticipation raced down Betty’s spine as she realized that Jughead was deadly serious. There was something lascivious lurking behind his warm eyes, piquing the girl’s interest and causing her to think of the earliest night they could sneak off again next. If his plans resembled anything near what he did the night Olivia was conceived, Betty was in for a delicious treat.

“Ohhh...I look forward to it,  _ Sir.” _

“Good girl,” Jughead praised, reaching down and giving here a swift tap on her firm ass, “now let's get home to Livvy and see what Jellybean’s schedule looks like, hmm?”

Betty nodded her head once and gave Jughead a smile that brightened up her entire face. Oh, how she couldn't wait until their next fantasy date.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How did you like it?? PLEASE let me know in the box down below!! Feedback will help me grow since this is a new pairing for me. Just please, don't tell me to go kill myself, ok? That doesn't help at all. 
> 
> As always, thank you for choosing to spend your time reading my work. I appreciate it more than you will ever know. Come say hi to me on tumblr!! You can find my Bughead (and GoT) blog at muder-and-milkshakes. You can also find me on my side blog, RoraCiley (thats mainly filled with Star Wars). I love geeking out and sinning with people, so don't be afraid to come say hi!! My ask boxes are ALWAYS open <3 <3 <3
> 
> Oh! Before I leave, I want to give a special thanks for my love, terapid. He's also a fanfiction writer (He writes for Reylo in the Star Wars community, but I'm trying to pull him over to Bughead with me *wink, wink*). Without his enthusiasm and encouragement this wouldn't have been finished. I love you so much, terapid, thank you for putting up with me.
> 
> AND A HUGE THANKS TO JANDY!!!! She helped to pull me into this fandom. Thank you, Gorgeous, your support has meant so, SO much. I hope this isn't too terrible!! lol


End file.
